


Я очень замёрз

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Abrasax, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jupiter, Jupiter Ascending - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, R, Ratings: R, Sex, Slash, Utopia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Балем устал, его преследует постоянный холод. Он не может отвлечься от своей паранойи даже на торжественном приёме, при этом всё больше погружаясь в пучину собственного безумия. Может ли хоть кто-то согреть одинокого и величественного лорда или он обречён на полное одиночество в стенах своего мрачного алькасара?





	Я очень замёрз

**_Х_** олод не давал ему покоя.

Приём вызывал чувство удручающей скуки, однако Балему приходилось терпеть и делать вид, что всё нормально. Привычно гордо вскинув голову и сложив руки ладонь к ладони перед собой, он смотрел на гостей и изредка позволял себе холодную улыбку кому-то из тех, на кого имел планы для расширения бизнеса. К его глубокому сожалению, подобные мероприятия были неотъемлемой частью его работы, обязанностью показывать себя, демонстрируя величие и уверенность, а так же заводить новые договорённости с некоторыми представителями аристократии. 

Гостей, казалось, не напрягает общая мрачность алькасара первого наследника Дома Абрасакс: слуги постарались украсить зал и расставить как можно больше свечей, чтобы создать иллюзию тепла и комфорта. Вряд ли этому способствовали высокие своды коридоров и огромные пугающего вида статуи, однако, если гостей это и смутило, они забыли об этом, как только зазвучала красивая классическая музыка, разряжая атмосферу и настраивая на лёгкий лад. 

Огромная хрустальная люстра играла сотнями бликов в отсветах горящих свечей, практически ослепляя любого, кто поднимал глаза к потолку. Но, не смотря на всё это иллюзорное тепло, Балем ощущал пробирающий до костей холод, словно они находились не в зале его алькасара, а в открытом космосе. Это началось достаточно давно. Впервые лорд ощутил это ночью. Тогда холод только легко коснулся его, словно примериваясь, стоит ли поглощать первого наследника сразу же или поиграть с ним. Балем догадывался, что это его безумие под маской холода: оно решило извести его вконец. С тех пор оно не оставляло его ни на миг, вплоть до того, что лорду казалось, что его пальцы уже заледенели. И виной этой новой фазе безумия, скорее всего, был бесконечный космос, который окружал мужчину. Он не доверял никому, а после нападения ликантанта и вовсе отделился от всех, окружая себя лишь молчаливыми телохранителями-саргорнами. 

В толпе гостей Балем заметил младших брата и сестру. Сегодня за вечер они обмолвились с ним только приветствием и формальным поздравлением в честь очередного финансового успеха. И то в основном говорила Калик. Тит же непривычно молчаливо держался поодаль, видимо, не желая выслушивать колкости от старшего брата, касаемо его легкомысленного отношения к бизнесу. И Балема вполне устроил такой расклад: он не был готов сегодня даже напрягаться ради того, чтобы без толку что-то высказывать братцу. Настроения не было и на общение с Калик. Младшие, словно ощутив это, поспешно ретировались, продолжая, тем не менее, коротать вечер в обществе друг друга, иной раз, отвлекаясь на желающих завести с ними беседу. Балем искренне не понимал, как им не надоело доставать друг друга своим обществом. От веселого обманчивого лёгкого общения они запросто переходили на колкости, хотя никогда не доходили до откровенных грубостей. Любому было бы понятно: Калик и Тит терпеть друг друга не могут. Тогда почему они довольно часто виделись, и даже на светских приёмах держались друг друга? Они точно ничего не знали о холоде...

Приём получился выше всех похвал, и гости выглядели весьма довольными. Аристократия любила Абрасаковский размах в плане таких мероприятий, и куда больше многих привлекала возможность сблизиться с кем-то из наследников правящей семьи. Балем всегда относился к таким людям сдержанно холодно, а если же они не представляли для него никакого интереса, то и вовсе демонстративно презрительно; этим он так же разительно отличался от своих родственников. Калик, к примеру, всегда откровенно ловко манипулировала людьми, выискивая свою выгоду в этом общении. А Тит демонстрировал привычную наглость, всем своим поведением показывая, что чопорность и сдержанное поведение аристократии ему смешны и непонятны. Однако пока что всё было тихо и спокойно. И не смотря на это, Балема сковывал холод. 

Слишком долго всё было тихо и ровно. Каждый день походил на предыдущий, и эмоциональный голод сводил с ума, заставляя лорда поверить в то, что он умирает в этой сжимающейся пустоте. Безумие на этот раз завело с ним иную, отличную от прежних, игру. Оно сковывало его холодом изнутри, и Балем начинал верить, что он мёрзнет по-настоящему. Иногда он даже дрожал, пытаясь укутаться в свой плащ, но это никогда не помогало и лишь свидетельствовало лишь о том, что он сходит с ума...

Внезапно лорда отвлекла от раздумий какая-то шумиха. Балем обернулся и увидел, что молодая девица, судя по всему, отвесила его младшему брату пощечину и теперь высказывала своё недовольство. Лицо девушки было искажено обидой и гневом, а Тит же самодовольно улыбался, приобнимая за талию другую красотку. Калик стояла поодаль и наблюдала за происходящим с непроницаемым лицом, даже не пытаясь образумить брата. Балем ощутил сильное раздражение и с силой сжал бокал так, что тот треснул в его руке. Поведение Тита в очередной раз не шло ни в какие рамки, а своим выяснением отношений с пассиями он и вовсе мог испортить впечатление гостей о вечере. Оскорблённая девушка в очередной раз что-то высказала Титу и, развернувшись, направилась прочь из зала. Балем наконец-то узнал её — это была дочь одного из высокопоставленных чиновников Оруса. От этого первый наследник ощутил ещё большую злобу, борясь с желанием осадить младшего брата здесь и сейчас. Отставив треснувший бокал в сторону, лорд решил, что мальчишка ему ещё ответит, но чуть позже. Ведь с другой стороны, случившееся было ему даже на руку.

 

Когда приём официально закончился, и часть гостей отправилась на свои корабли, чтобы лететь домой, а часть расположилась в гостевых комнатах, Балем закрылся у себя в кабинете, просматривая рабочие свитки. Не смотря на усталость, он не выглядел вялым или измученным: лорд привык всегда держать себя в тонусе. В дверь постучали и служанка, которая всегда была возле господина, открыла, пропуская в кабинет Титуса и сопровождающую его девушку, которую первый наследник послал за братом.

— Ты звал меня, Балем, — робко произнёс он, чуть склонив голову.

Взглянув на брата, Балем не смог сдержать лёгкую улыбку. Как его умиляли эти попытки младшего изобразить из себя невинность. Этот робкий тон, рассеянный взгляд, склоненная голова — Тит решил продемонстрировать покорность? Едва ли Балем мог поверить в правдивость этого спектакля.

— Да, звал... — тихо ответил он. — Проходи.

Сделав пас пальцами, лорд молча приказал служанкам удалиться. Девушки поспешно покинули кабинет, плотно закрывая за собой двери. Тит так и продолжал мяться поодаль, и Балем встал, неспешно обходя стол.

— Чего же ты не проходишь, братец? — тихо спросил он, и от этого шипящего голоса Тит вздрогнул. — Только не надо со мной играть, я не верю в твою покорность.

— Я не играю, — всё же отозвался юноша и чуть отступил, когда брат приблизился к нему. — Почему ты так думаешь?

— Да потому что искреннего раскаяния на твоей наглой физиономии я не видел даже в детстве! — довольно грозно ответил Балем и с раздражением грубо обхватил холодными пальцами подбородок брата, резко приподнимая его лицо. — Скажи, мне стоит тратить своё драгоценное время, чтобы вновь говорить тебе всё то же самое, что я говорю из тысячелетия в тысячелетие, несмотря на то, что ничего не меняется?!

Как это обычно бывало в моменты гнева, Балем начинал говорить всё громче и громче, постепенно срываясь на крик. Тит сжался, взволновано смотря в глаза старшего брата, и на этот раз его страх был неподдельным. Он знал, что старший опасен в моменты гнева, знал он и то, что Балем не гнушается рукоприкладства, если поведение младшего брата его раздражает.

Однако Балем начал постепенно успокаиваться. Презрительно усмехнувшись, он оттолкнул брата и отвернулся от него, словно демонстрируя своё нежелание видеть его. Титус потёр шею, настороженно следя за Балемом, и сделал небольшой шаг в его сторону, оставаясь при этом на безопасном расстоянии.

— Извини, — тихо прошептал Тит, но тут же пожалел о том, что вообще заговорил.

— Извинить?.. — Балем неспешно обернулся, но так и не взглянул на брата. — Извинить... — повторил он, наливая в бокал вино из стоящего на столе кувшина. — Извинить?! — внезапно сорвался он на крик, бросая бокал прямо в лицо брата.

Тит вовремя увернулся, и бокал со звоном раскололся о стену, оставляя на ней огромное красное пятно. Титус затаил дыхание, испуганно смотря на старшего, однако на этот раз, ему показалось, что Балем выдохся до конца. Тот прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

Гнев постепенно отступил. Посмотрев на младшего, Балем вновь приблизился к нему и запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжимая их у корней.

— Ты бесполезен... — прошептал он, приближаясь к брату так, что тот ощутил его дыхание на своих губах. — От тебя только один толк.

Лорд грубо дёрнул голову юноши и прижался к его шее губами, оставляя яркий засос. Тит лишь тихо застонал и прикрыл глаза, не став противиться происходящему. Он догадывался, что старший зовёт его не только на разборки за непристойное поведение. Балем был напряжён и жаждал расслабиться и разрядиться, а для такого ему лучше всего подходил именно Титус: молодой, красивый и равный по статусу. Юношу не обижала и не оскорбляла грубость брата, он был привычен к ней и умел читать между строк. А потому Тит спокойно ждал, пока Балем немного удовлетворится его покорностью. Отстранившись, старший лорд окинул младшего оценивающим взглядом и приблизился, неспешно целуя его в губы. Тит тут же послушно приоткрыл рот, отвечая на ласку брата, и скользнул ладонью по его руке вниз, переплетая пальцы. Внезапно юноша вздрогнул и отстранился, изумлённо смотря на старшего.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Балем, прищурившись и оставаясь недовольным, что брат прервал поцелуй.

— Ты ледяной! — Тит чуть свёл брови, удивленно и несколько капризно смотря на брата. — Невероятно холодный! Я подумал об этом, ещё когда ты прикоснулся к моему лицу. Но уже... пора бы согреться.

Балем глянул на свою руку и потёр пальцы. Он не ощущал холода собственной кожи, более того, он был уверен, что это лишь игра его воображения из-за привычного безумия. Неужели он на самом деле замерзал в своём алькасаре? Лорд усмехнулся и покачал головой, не веря, что это может быть правдой. Балем поднял взгляд на Титуса и улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Так согрей меня, — прошептал он. — Я очень замёрз.

Титус тут же расслабленно улыбнулся и приблизился, касаясь губами губ старшего брата. Балем прикрыл глаза, позволяя юноше проявить инициативу.

 

В алькасаре стояла абсолютная тишина. Слабый свет, исходящий от звёзд за большим панорамным окном, освещал комнату достаточно, чтобы различать контуры мебели, однако при этом тут царила успокаивающая интимная полутьма.

Балем упал на кровать рядом с любовником и прикрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить дыхание после их близости. Титус и сам напряженно дышал и ещё слегка дрожал, после яркого оргазма. Юноша повернул голову в сторону брата и чуть улыбнулся. Приблизившись, он мягко коснулся губами его щеки и тихо прошептал на ухо:

— Я могу остаться?

Балем чуть нахмурился и лениво глянул на любовника, демонстративно размышляя над ответом.

— Балем... — с укором протянул Тит и капризно свёл брови.

— Всё равно холодно, — лениво бросил его брат и повернул голову в сторону окна.

Титус ненадолго задумался и привстал, подтягивая одеяло. Укрыв себя и любовника, юноша устроил голову на плече брата, обнимая его поперёк груди. Балем позволил младшему проделать всё это, и даже приобнял его, рассеяно поглаживая по плечу.

— Теплее? — тихо спросил Тит, так же смотря в сторону окна.

— Немного, — отозвался Балем. 

— Мне бы тоже было холодно, — продолжил Тит. — Тут так пусто... такие тёмные коридоры, высокие арки... иногда мне кажется, что эта темнота может поглотить. И мне становится страшно.

Балем повернул голову в сторону брата, смотря на него несколько рассеяно. Почему-то сейчас он обратил внимание на его слова и, казалось, что впервые он не желает высмеять его за наивность. 

— А сейчас? Страшно? — спросил он.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Титус. — Тут уютно. И я не один.

Балем усмехнулся. Однако в усмешке этой не было ничего светлого или хорошего. Почему он вообще подпускал к себе Тита? И почему тот послушно приходил к нему, при этом ещё и оставаясь довольным тем, что его используют просто ради секса?

— Мне тоже часто бывает холодно, — признался юноша, словно понимая, о чём думает брат. — С тобой я согреваюсь.

От услышанного Балем рассмеялся и покачал головой. Это было слишком в стиле Титуса: говорить глупости и надеяться, что он, первый наследник Дома Абрасакс, поверит в их искренность. 

— Какую ты иногда несёшь чушь! — поморщился он.

Это и правда было глупо — говорить, что ищешь тепла в руках самого холодного создания во Вселенной. Но младшего лорда это, казалось, ничуть не смутило и не обидело, он вообще привык к насмешкам Балема и даже научился их игнорировать. Он чуть приподнялся, и лицо его сделалось непривычно серьёзным. Балем с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пошутить на тему того, а не заболел ли Тит.

— Там, — Титус указал в сторону окна. — Бездна. Пустота и одиночество. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня, а то и лучше. И мы находимся на краю, рискуя упасть в любой момент. Этот холод, как и эта тьма, они давят, напоминая нам о вечном одиночестве. Что у нас остается? Точнее кто, если не мы сами? Не усмехайся, я знаю о силе твоего презрения и даже о твоей ненависти ко мне, но кого ещё ты бы подпустил к себе? Я даю тебе то, что ты хочешь, и я такой же наследник правящей династии, как и ты. Как бы ты не смеялся над моими словами, мою правоту подтверждает тот факт, что я тут. 

— Выходит, мы наказание друг для друга, — ответил Балем со снисходительной улыбкой, решив пока что не отчитывать юношу за наивность.

— Или спасение, — возразил Тит довольно серьёзно.

— Я в это никогда не поверю, братец, — покачал головой старший лорд, прекрасно зная, как искусно врёт его родственник. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Титус и припал губами к губам брата, вовлекая его в неспешный поцелуй.

Когда он отстранился, Балем всё же заметил на его глазах влагу. Мальчишка, даже спустя столько тысячелетий. Балем лишний раз убедился в том, что с годами они не меняются, а лишь сильнее становятся теми, кем были изначально. Старший лорд и сам до сих пор был тем обречённым на вечное одиночество ребёнком, которого в жёсткой хватке держала жестокая мать.

— Ты не переносишь боль ни моральную, ни физическую, — произнёс Балем. — Я всегда доставляю тебе и ту, и другую. Почему же ты терпишь?

— А так я ощущаю себя живым, — ответил Титус, вновь устраивая голову на плече брата. — И я же говорил: мне холодно. Я очень замёрз...

— Я не лучшая кандидатура для поиска тепла, — заметил Балем, всё ещё не понимая любовника.

— Но ты меня не прогоняешь, — спокойно парировал юноша. — Мне этого достаточно, поверь.

Тит прикрыл глаза, явно намереваясь заснуть. Балем не стал возражать, а лишь продолжил всё так же поглаживать плечо брата. При этом его руки уже не были такими холодными.


End file.
